nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Mal'Ganis
Über den Nathrezim Mal'Ganis sind nur seine Taten auf Azeroth bekannt. Weder Alter noch Herkunft sind geklärt, doch was man weiß, ist nichts gutes. Dieser Schreckenslord ist eine hinterlistige, durchtriebene Kreatur, welche von Tichondrius befugt wurde, die Seuche in den Menschenreichen zu überwachen. Beschreibung Mal'Ganis ist der Endboss im Ausmerzen von Stratholme als Teilbereich der Höhlen der Zeit in Tanaris. Das Schicksal Mal'Ganis' wurde bereits bestimmt. Arthas' Hass auf den Schreckenslord wird ihn nach Nordend führen und ihn veranlassen Frostgram an sich zu nehmen. Aber dies wird nur der Fall sein, wenn Mal'Ganis ihn für würdig befindet. Um Arthas Eignung zu beweisen und seinen Weg zum Frostthron zu ebnen, muss er Mal'Ganis' Ansturm überleben. Blizzard Entertainment: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/the-culling-of-stratholme/malganis Hintergrund Ner'zhul, der Führer der Geißel, hatte andere Pläne als die, mit denen die Brennende Legion ihn beauftragt hatte. Kel'Thuzad, ein einstiger Schüler Ner'zhuls, wurde Mal'Ganis' Diener. Für ihn hatte die Legion kaum Bedeutung und seine Loyalität zum Lichkönig war ungewöhnlich stark. Doch der Nekromant führte die Befehle des Nathrezims aus und vergiftete Stadt für Stadt. Dann traf er eines Tages auf Arthas und Jaina Prachtmeer, welche ihn bis nach Andorhal verfolgten und ihn schließlich stellten. Kel'Thuzad erzählte ihnen von Mal'Ganis und dessen Treiben und dass dieser sich außerhalb Andorhals an Seelen labte. Doch er überlebte den Besuch der beiden nicht. In Herdweiler schließlich fiel Arthas in rasende Rache und trieb sich selbst bis ans Äußerste, um Mal'Ganis zu finden. Er fand ihn auch in Stratholme, doch ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit verlängerte seine Suche. Die Stadt war verseucht, die Inquisition begann. Feuer verbrannten die toten Körper zu Asche und Mal'Ganis machte sich zum Kampf gegen Arthas bereit. Das Duell hatte kaum begonnen, als der Nathrezim durch ein Portal nach Nordend gelangte und wohlwissend auf den Prinzen wartete. In den eisigen Einöden des Landes fand Arthas das Runenschwert Frostgram. Sein Leben war verwirkt. Mal'Ganis hatte gut gedient, doch wie gesagt, hatte Ner'zhul andere Pläne. Und so rührte er keinen Finger als Mal'Ganis nichtsahnend zum ersten Opfer für das seelenhungrige Schwert wurde. Denn er begriff viel zu spät, das Ner'zhul gegen die Legion arbeitete... Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Mal'Ganis in [[Höhlen der Zeit: Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme]] Zum großen Erstaunen der Massen hatte Mal'Ganis Arthas' Rache überlebt, da Nathrezim nahezu unsterblich sind. In Gestalt von Großadmiral Barean Westwind wurde er zum Kopf hinter dem Scharlachroten Ansturm im Hafen des Ansturms bei Eiskrone. Er wollte Rache am Lichkönig, der seinen Herren verraten hatte und vor allem wollte er Rache an seinem Mörder. Erst die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge lüfteten das Geheimnis. Ob Mal'Ganis jedoch von Anfang an auf eigene Faust gearbeitet oder mit dem Schreckenslord Balnazzar kooperiert hatte, bleibt unklar. Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob Mal'Ganis ein für allemal besiegt wurde.. Gegenstände * 24px Die List des Schreckenslords - Umhang. Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Schurke. Zitat: "Ich habe Euch erwartet, junger Prinz. Ich bin Mal'Ganis. Wie Ihr sehen könnt, gehört Euer Volk jetzt mir." Links * Buffed.de: Serverkunde - Wer ist eigentlich... Mal'Ganis (extern) Quellen Kategorie:Höhlen der Zeit NSC Kategorie:Eiskrone NSC Kategorie:Schreckenslord Kategorie:Boss